shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
A Spar Between The New Teammates: Ari and Tamashi
Participants Tamashi Kagetsu, Ari Junrei, Fudo Uchiha A Spar Between Ari and Tamashi 12-26-14 DivineZiel: ✠Tamashī would be roaming along a small forest path in the forest after hearing about his recruitment to Team 3. The Sensei of the team is Nakara Haruno while his teammates are named Ari Junrei and Hairen Sarutobi. From a bit above the tip of his nose down to his neck was covered with a black mask. His fire colored eyes glistened in the incoming sunlight that cut through the leaves above him that connected to the branches. His raven colored locks on the left side of his head dangled down with ease and rocked as well as blew in the wind slightly while the right side of his head had the hair slicked back which ended up kind of messy yet quite perfect in a way for Tamashī himself. A long, sleeveless, black trench glided behind him as it was on his body, covering a dark button down shirt that had the same colored straps along it at various area while on the back around the middle of his shoulder blades and expanding in an X shape while also running over the shoulders to the top of the pectorals was a light metal plate. Against the lower back was two square light metal plates. Taking a look at his waist down was a pair of, once again, black pants with various straps along the legs. On the sides of the hips was a single light metal plate. Running up from his feet are a pair of black, leather boots that ran up to knee high length. The non very colorful Genin also had a pair of dual katanas on his back in the shape of an X as well but the metal plate under the trench coat was bigger. Seemingly enough, the sheaths of the katanas were nothing but the same color as his clothing however, the guards were a worn, snow white color as the handle was black wrapped with small white diamonds peeking through the cloth. Sighing a bit as the blank, cold expression stayed on his face while his eyelids covered half of his eyes, he spoke out with his empty sounding voice that was semi deep and lazy sounding "So, I have to fight Ari Junrei. From the little information I got from some people, he's a long range fighter however, exactly how he works, we'll have to find that out." Sighing once more, he said "This is such a boring scenario..." Closing his eyes while he walked along the path slowly with the wind picking up more, he opened his eyes half way while the place he was supposed to meet his opponent was on the side. Turning his direction and walking through the trees, he then stepped foot onto a open training ground. Looking around, he saw nobody around as he said "Great, he's not here and I just wanna get this done.." Tamashī raised his right hand up as it could be noted that he was wearing black gloves to cover up his hands from the tips of his fingers to his wrist while his long sleeves from his shirt kept in perfect range to not show any form of skin. Scratching the back of his head, his fingers ran along the dark band that was around his head that was indeed his Konohagakure forehead protector. At this time, it shall be known that Tamashī has an affinity with fire and is extremely skilled with his dual katanas since he's been training since the age of five with various weapons but found more power behind his strike with the dual swords. Having on him for extra weapons are five kunai, eight shuriken, two smoke bombs and wire that is along a band. It can be thrown at while on the on end that is thrown as a slight weight so it can wrap around things to a specific point. Walking towards the middle of the field, he then closed his eyes as he let his ears be his understanding of his surroundings, focusing on only his hearing at this point, he was quite skilled with listening as he grew up in the dark since his father never let him outside of his home which gave Tamashī his pale pigment. Standing at four feet, eleven inches, a shadow was casted upon the eartht hat laid in wake behind him. His weight is one hundred ten pounds of almost pure muscle from the extensive training. Already had learned chakra control to where he could run up trees and on top of water from his father. Speaking once more as he took in the breeze "I hope he gets here soon..I want to finish it already and just go.."✠ Sanctum: .::Fudo broke through the treeline, and stood against a tree as he waited to see what was going to unfurl. He wasn't going to step in, but he wanted to watch for a little bit. He rested his right shoulder against a thick trunk, and folded his arms and crossed his shins as he left his weight against the tree. He watched casually.::. Andikins:{AJ} Several days after his admittance to the infirmary where he was treated for the injury Hairen had given him, Ari Junrei was out and walking about just like normal again! Just in time for his next spar that his sensei had appointed him to. Ari was going to spar against his other teammate, a new teammate at that though! A Tamashi was the only name he received as information. This spar was going to be under the same restrictions as last time, using only his basic inventory and academy jutsus in the spar against Tamashi. Well this was going to be one hell of a day for him he thought as he picked up a couple of muffins on his way out of the infirmary to have as a morning snack. He was on his way to the Third Training Ground in his close toed tabi, patched up thicker than average pants, blue shirt with black sleeves and jacket to protect himself from the cold. He had his knit cap on to cover up his orange hair from the cold and his goggles sautered together with his Konoha headband, wearing it currently so that the cold wind would not hinder his eyesight. While munching down on the muffin, Ari considered what he could do against Tamashi, someone he knew nothing about or how they fought, their jutsus or their fighting patterns either, but thankfully that wasn't an issue with academy jutsu only so it would not be a major issue. As Ari made his way to the training ground where they would be fighting, Ari took out two of his kunai and began tying explosive tags to them, in preparations of when he would get there. He kept three kunai bare and three explosive tags free in his pouches while moving to meet with his new teammate. When he arrived on the scene, it seemed the new guy was already there and Ari was eating one of the muffins, he waved with his free hand to the new teammate of his, "Hey, do you want a muffin? Helps to have a full stomach before a battle, I'm Ari by the way, Ari Junrei." {AJ} DivineZiel: ✠Hearing someone closing in on his position, he wold simply hear a voice from someone as they were offering him a muffin. Tamashī would slightly open his eyes as he turned his head while he said "Personally, I wouldn't agree to take anything from somebody that I don't know. Now, for the time being, we're enemies until this spar is over. So, get your battle stance ready or I'll slice off a limb." After saying so, Tamashī would slowly walk away once he looked forward. Giving his opponent the way of a possible situated time to get ready. Stopping his stride at only five feet away, Tamashī slowly said to himself "That should have been enough time.." Reaching back with both hands, he gripped the handles of his katanas as the metal sliding from the sheath echoed throughout the open area. Lightly thinking on possible outcomes, he already took in the boy's height, estimated weight, puffy pants and distracted by food. Thinking to himself as the blades became fully unsheathed while he turned to look at Ari, he said in his head "He's shorter and possibly lighter than me which in turns makes it easier for him to get through attacks with a swift succession and his weight adds onto the factor of speed but, possible injury around the waist down due to the sight of his pants, they're more puffed out than they should be for somebody of his stature. While he's distracted by food, it can be a simple swipe to just end it however, I don't exactly know what he does except for long range fighting..." Setting a slight strategy in his mind for how to first come with a minor plan, he then let his left arm drop as he watched Ari with half closed eyes, his flame colored pupils staring at him while his right hand raised a bit to merely toss the katana into the air a bit as he then caught it but now, the katana was backwards with the blade running up his arm and peeking out from over his shoulder. Little to nothing in his mind except for possible plan, he waited there as he watched him merely to see what would happen next. His body looked as if he wasn't prepared however, this was seemingly a fake stance while Tamashī was in fact, ready for anything. His agility and speed would play a key factor to lay down in his head the fighting patterns he would use.✠ Andikins: {AJ} With his foe declining the second muffin, Ari shrugged and took in the way his teammate spoke, pretty serious this one was. "Well if you're sure." Ari turned on the other muffin, watching Tamashi put some space between his position and himself. A dual sword fighter was an oddity to see in a genin, so he would likely specialize in close range, good thing he prepared some kunai with explosive tags on them, though it was a stupid idea to try and block with them, maybe he could make his foe hesitate when he would see the recklessness of Ari's weapon of choice for today. In truth, they were concussive explosive tags, enough force to knock out people if they were in the blast's close range radius. Ari seemed to be focused on the muffin in his mouth, though as a marksman, his eyes took in everything around him, he had been trained to detect small movements in his peripheral vision by his sensei when he trained to detect patterns. So if Tamashi tried to rush in, Ari would be ready, and his free hand was already reaching back into his kunai pouch, finding one of the kunai with one of the tags, ready to try the kamikaze fighting style against his opponent. He was still eating his muffin while his free hand was already withdrawing his kunai and patiently waiting for his opponent to make the first move, he learned from last time making the first move is not always the best choice. {AJ} DivineZiel: ✠Tamashī would simply watch his opponent as he reached into his pouch while eating his muffin. The thought process Tamashī took to even take in the stupidity of such a thing when he already declared battle, he would simply sigh as he says "I'm going to make this as painful as possible for you.." Luckily enough, Tamashī's right hand was already close to the pocket that his smoke bombs were in. With little to no movement from his arm, his index and middle finger slid into the pocket as he gripped a smoke bomb between his fingers. Still with barely any noticable movements except for maybe his arm muscles slightly flexing and letting loose, Tamashī stood there while staring at his opponent, thinking to himself "So, obviously he won't make the first strike, so I'll have to..Fucking fantastic.." Sighing once more, Tamashī then would swiftly toss the smoke bomb about a few inches behind him and once it hit the earth, it exploded into a huge smoke screen surrounding Tamashī inside. As the smoke filtered through the air, Tamashī remembered where Ari was exactly standing however, at this point, he could have moved. Closing his eyes to shut off his eyesight senses, he took in the sense of hearing that was at this point due to his eyesight going down, enhanced. Thinking of a possible outcome if he were to go out and attack with it being successful was around the ratio of maybe thirty seven percent while on the other end of the ratio which held the thought of going out and getting attacked would be around fifty three percent. Calculating those outcomes, he thought "Maybe he might just be stupid enough to attack the smoke." Slight thinking was then involved as with no hesitation after making a decision, Tamashī ran out of the back of the smoke screen towards the trees while he then jumped, focusing chakra onto the bottom of his feet, he stuck to the tree and ran up it. Right when he hit the tallest branch, he went to the other side of the tree to make sure he wasn't seen as he quickly made his way to the left, in a form of flanking. After a bit of undetection, he took spot in a tree directly to Ari's left as he peeked around the side of the tree. Blending in with the shadows almost perfectly, he then waited and watched to see what would happen next. Was Tamashī going to find out if this teammate had the stupidity of a mule or not?✠